


（侑北）初次分化

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 传统AO，一点小朋友分化
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 7





	（侑北）初次分化

水，我需要水，宫侑昏昏沉沉地想，喉咙很干，他舔着嘴唇。宫侑出了一身汗，衣服紧紧贴在身上，黏糊糊的，很不舒服。上午教练过来帮他量了一次体温，37度3，在正常体温范围内，可他却烫得意识模糊，一点力气也没有，睁开眼只能看见模糊的人影。

分化期。

半睡半醒间他听见他们的交谈内容，这个词被重复了很多遍，像锤子一样重重击打在他的太阳穴上，于是宫侑的大脑被拆散开，无力分析那些话的重要性，他只能感觉自己快要死掉了，越来越浓郁的刺激味道充斥着他的鼻腔，刺激着他身上每一处腺体。

然后他闻见了花香，像某种茶叶与黑醋栗的混合，在熊熊大火的森林里开辟了一条路。

温热的水被送到唇边，顺着他焦灼的咽喉往下流，一点一滴淌入他的血液里。还不够，还想要更多一点，他迷迷糊糊地想，但他不明白，他的大脑已经完全罢工，那气味想要离开，动作快过了思维，宫侑抓住了他的手腕，呜咽着

……我好难受，他哑着声说，像奄奄一息的幼兽，前辈，我好难受。

他听见了一声叹息。

我做错了吗，宫侑慌张地想，他的手下意识抓得更紧，几乎要把骨髓捏碎的力道。

放手，北信介终于开口，你弄痛我了。

宫侑送开手，下一秒欧米伽跨坐在他身上，他的嘴唇被柔软的唇瓣覆上，北信介带着全部的热量靠近他，香甜的气味愈发浓郁，像都被泡进酒水里。宫侑觉得自己醉醺醺的，他的下体涨得发痛，大脑却满足到极点。

北信介的手很凉，伸进他的短裤里，冻得宫侑有一瞬间清醒，然后那手富有技巧地沿着静脉轮廓往下抚摸，勃起的阴茎在他手里又涨大一圈。真大，他赞许道，宫侑醉得更深了，他觉得自己仿佛飘在云里，可头部又像灌了铅似的留在地上。

我快要去了，宫侑小声说。

北信介翻过手，他的掌心里还残留着尚未干涸的精液，粘稠的，顺着手腕往下爬行。宫侑看不清他的表情，但他后知后觉开始脸红，刚才发生的事情在他的脑海里重新放送，他感觉到自己又硬了。

空气里含着醋栗的花香味更浓了，浓到几乎化作实物，往宫侑的每一个毛孔里钻。

前辈

阿侑，北信介打断他的话，他说，我湿透了，因为你。

所以你为什么不插进来。

他们姿势对调，宫侑压在他身上，他的眼睛发红，手指哆哆嗦嗦捅进欧米伽的肉穴里，那里面很烫，很软，很湿，肠肉软软咬着，像某种神秘又引人犯罪的禁果。

嗯……欧米伽鼻子里发出难耐的声音，男孩的几根手指在他身体内部不知轻重地胡乱戳着，北信介闭着眼睛低声喘着，腰部发软，他的身体正在迅速适应阿尔法的触碰，变得敏感而耐干。宫侑发现他的睫毛很长，比他记忆里的还要长，他凑上去想亲吻，却被学长捧住脸，拇指擦去两颊的眼泪。

好好的怎么哭了。

我… 

太幸福了，他想说，张开嘴却只能流下眼泪，这一切都发生得如此不可思议，像在做梦一样，他甚至怀疑下一秒梦就要醒来。

这不是梦，北信介说，呜…然后他呻吟着，慢一点，阿侑，慢一点。

北信介脸色发白，阿尔法的阴茎比他想象中还要大，尽管方才握在手里熟悉了每一寸的脉络，如今依旧非常难耐。他觉得自己被这根阴茎从中劈开，他将要被分成两半，每一半都被套成宫侑的形状。

他还在哭，宫侑咬在北信介的左肩上，下体倒是没动了，眼泪疯狂往下淌，他说我好喜欢您，他说我想等到分化后再和您告白，他说我喜欢您很久了。

我知道，我都知道，北信介说，他又觉得身体很痛又觉得宫侑可怜，于是他决定告诉他，他揉了揉宫侑的头发，贴在耳边说，我也喜欢你很久了。


End file.
